Home
by Alakan
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke decided to come back home after the fight with the Eight Tails? New teams, Chuunin exams, Training trips, a certain Uchiha probation, Hyuuga family matters and obviously lots of Romance! NaruHina obviously. Prologue out.


_Hi there ppl! Here I am with my second fanfic!_

_First things first, Chronicles of Konoha. The fic is currently discontinued, and I don't plan to fix that in the current future… I simply don't feel like continuing that storyline, and surely not in that style… I spent the last year trying to come up with a way to fix the fic, and Home was the result of that work. I changed the storyline, the themes, some of the pairings… I have the first 10-20 chapters planned, and a general idea of what the storyline will be after that, and I'm pleased with that. So no more Chronicles of Konoha in the future, consider Home to be sort of a remake…_

_Now, about Home. That will be a Sasu-centered fic, but the main pairing will not involve him… sounds weird? Well, what I mean is that the fic will focus on Sasuke, his quest to regain back his friends' trust will be the main theme, but he will not be the main character… In fact, there will be no main character, for Home will be a multiple-pov fic. NaruHina will be the main and probably only pairing of the fic (with a couple of minor pairings in the background), while other pairings will be only hinted and fully explored when that fic is finished (aka the main theme will be exausted) and the next one of the series will start._

_Featuring chuunin exams, training trips, new teams, a certain Uchiha probation, Hyuuga family matters and teenage hormones, Home will focus on Romance and Adventure, with a hint of Humor here and there. Rated M for themes, blood, and probably a couple of lemons later on…_

_The time setting of that first chapter is during Naruto's training trip with Pa, after the fight between Sasuke and the Eight Tails, while both Sasuke and Pain are travelling towards Konoha, but before Pain's attack…_

_Enjoy and Review_

* * *

_Me no own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I simply enjoy writing Naruto fanfic, but I don't make money out of it._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

_**

* * *

**_

The boy entered the clearing, vigilant eyes scanning the surrounding, right hand on the hilt of an half-hidden katana.

_Damn__!_ thought the cat-masked anbu, peeking from his hiding spot _There's no mistaking it. Black coat, red clouds… Akatsuki!_

The boy was apparently finished with his examination, for he visibly relaxed, raising his hand in some sort of signal. Mere seconds later, three others black coated ninja stepped in the clearing, the biggest one carrying a body on his shoulder – either inconscious or dead, the anbu could not say – the other two – a shinobi and a kunoichi – chatting rather loudly… something about the male one being a shithead and the female one being a bitch…

_Okay, focus! Must alert the village… _thought the anbu, backing slowly, careful not to make a sound. As soon as the four were out of sight, he started up, turning his back to the clearing, ready to set off at full speed.

"Not so fast…"

The anbu froze. One of the enemies was in front of him, blazing red eyes piercing his very soul. He could not shift his gaze, nor could he move.

"You feel tired." The boy stated. "I feel tired." The anbu heard himself say. _What the fuck?_ His eyelids were becoming heavy, his sight blurry. _Damn! Genjutsu! I have… to…_

Everything went black.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!"

The Hyuuga heires turned around at the well-known voice, a soft smile gracing her features "O-ohayo Sakura-chan! H-how are you?"

The pinkette shrugged "Oh, fine, I guess… What about you? I heard you were searching for me… You're not ill, are you?"

"A-ano…" replied Hinata, gazing around "C-could we take this somewhere else? Y-you know, I'm not comfortable talking in the streets…"

Sakura smiled knowingly "Aww, it's about Naruto-_kun_, isn't it?" she teased, earning a blush from her lavender-eyed friend. "Come on, follow me. I know the perfect place for this."

She literally dragged Hinata into a nearby tea house, where the two kunoichi ordered two sake and took place at a table in a quiet corner of the room.

"So, what do you wanted to ask me about?" asked Sakura, a serious tone in her voice "I'm gonna assume you heard rumors regarding Jiraya-sama, am I right?"

Hinata sipped slowly her sake, weighing her words "Partly, yes… Not that I doubt my sources, and beside I'm pretty sure that's a reserved info…" "Aww, come on, no need to be shy. You wanted to know how _he_ took it, did you?" interrupted Sakura, smirking. Hinata was soo easy to read sometimes…

The Hyuga heiress blushed, lowering her gaze and muttering a "H-hai…"

Her pink-haired friend sighed, relaxing on her seat and taking a sip of her own sake "Weell, he didn't took it well… what were u expecting? I mean, Asuma at first, now Jiraya, he feels sorta responsible I think…"

"A-ano…" interrupted Hinata. Sakura's eyes narrowed _Oh, no, not that! _"T-that's what I really meant to ask you about…" _Shit!_

Hinata was watching closely her reaction. If someone knew, that one must be Sakura, no doubt about it. Kabuto's words echoed in her mind _"I'd think you should understand… am I Uzumaki Naruto… or an I the nine tails?"_ …and the rumors concerning Akatsuki, the ones who killed Asuma and Jiraya, and the tailed beasts… Something was definetily going on, and she had to understand what…

"…Kyuubi…" she whispered. Sakura tightened her grip or the sake cup.

"Hinata…" she said "…I'm sorry, but I can't really talk about that, you'll have to confront Naruto himself on that one…" _Yeah_ smirked mentally Hinata _Right on target_ "Though, you'll have to wait at least a couple of weeks to do so, you know… he's currently out of town training with Jiraya's former sensei…"

Hinata sighed, taking another sip of her own sake "I don't know… I'll probably end up f-fainting on him…" she replied, earing a giggle for her pinkette friend "…beside, it's probably nothing…"

"No" interrupted Sakura "Trust me, Hinata, that's definetly not 'nothing', and you of all people deserve to know…" _What?_ Hinata mind whas wondering through the possible implications of what her friend was saying. Sakura smirked knowingly "Beside, that'll definetly bring you and Naruto closer…"

"A-ano…" replied Hinata blushing.

"But enough with the moody talk!" shouted Sakura, startling Hinata a little "How's your family doing?"

* * *

"I SAID I WON'T ALLOW THAT!"

"AND I SAID I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ON WHAT U WILL OR WILL NOT ALLOW!"

"DON'T U DARE WALK OUT OF THAT DOOR!"

SLAM!

Neji sighed. .Day! It was becoming rather unnerving. "Hiashi-sama…"

"Don't 'sama' me Neji! You saw her! That… that… _thing_!"

Neji sighed again "You mean that fishnet top she was sporting a couple of second ago?"

"Fishnet top my ass!" it was rather funny see Hiashi Hyuuga of all people, freaking-Hiashi-stick-in-the-ass-Hyuuga as most people called him, cuss "She was pratically naked!"

Neji suppressed a snicker "Hiashi-sama… she's a teenager after all…"

"So what? Hinata is a teenager too! But she never went out dressed like… like… like a _bitch_!" Neji couldn't help but to chuckle at this. Hiashi regarded him coldly. Was is nephew making fun of him? The Caged Bird Seal was becoming very appealing… "What's so funny?" he sputted out.

"Uhm…" replied Neji smirking "You know… Anko-san dresses _exactly_ like that everyday…"

Hiashi stared at him like he was a moron "You're not trying to tell me that Anko is not a bitch, are you? _Everybody_ knows she is…"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Geez, Anko… sneezing in your partner's mouth is definitely _not_ included in what people calls 'preliminaries'…"

Anko giggled "Your fault Genma, you and your 'preliminaries' obsession…"

Genma smiled mischievously "You know, you have a point" he said, grabbing a hold of her thigh, earning a moan "What if we move on to the real thing?"

She smiled playfully, running a hand on his bare back "Again?"

"Oh, yes!" he answered, parting her legs and positioning himself comfortably "…and again, and again, and again…"

She giggled "And what about your meeting? It seemed rather urgent…"

"Oh, the Hokage can wait… I have another woman I'm interested in, at the moment" he replied, lowering himself on her…

* * *

"GENMA!" shouted a very angry Tsunade "Where the fuck have you been!"

He chuckled, blushing a little "Funny that you ask, because, you know…"

"Genma!" she interrupted, glaring angrily "It wasn't a question! When I say 14:00 I expect you to be here at fucking-14:00, not half an hour later! Is that clear?!" the blonde shouted, pointing at the wall clock

"Cristal-clear, Hokage-sama!"

"Good. Your team is waiting for you downstairs, Shizune will brief you on your mission goal. Now GO!"

He poofed out in a cloud of smoke, and she sighed rather loudly. _Damn him!_ Tsunade thought _That guy will drive me crazy someday. _He had probably been with Anko, doing god-only-knows-what… not that she could blame them, she had had her own dose of crazy sex with the jounin – boy, isn't he great in bed? – but he should know by now when to contain himself! Not even Kakashi, Hatake-always-late-Kakashi, was ever late for an S-ranked mission briefing! _I'll better punish him when he's back_ she thought with an evil grin _Oh, a month of D-ranked missions will probably do… _Genma should have known better than mess with the Hokage

* * *

"Hey Genma!" shouthed one of the guard chuunin at the approaching group

"Hey Kotetsu! What's up?" replied one of them "Sorry buddy but I've gotta go or my team will leave me behind. You know how bitchy Shizune can get!" he said, earning a punch from said kunoichi "Ouch! Here, you see?!" he whined, dramatically pointing at a pissed Shizune, earning a laugh from the two chuunin.

"Have a good trip!" waved Izumo, grinning "We'll take care of Anko-_chan_ for you!"

"Tch! You wish!"

The two chuunin shared a laugh, watching the group take off.

"That Genma! He never changes" stated Kotetsu, still grinning.

Izumo laughed "Well, of course! It wouldn't be Genma otherwise!" he stated, matter of factly.

After the brief exchange with the jounin, the two of them resumed doing what they were doing… doing crosswords and reading manga… well, you know, guard duty is rather boring, and since they hadn't anything better to do…

A couple of hours had passed, when suddenly, a black blur landed in front of the two guards

"Hey, what do you think…" started Kotetzu. The stranger turned toward them, red eyes meeting their gaze, seemingly freezing them in the spot.

"You know…" stated the stranger "You don't really want to question me. You'd rather inform the Hokage someone demands her presence at the front gate, now!"

The two of the looked at each other, speaking almost simultaneously "I don't really want to question him. I'd rather inform the Hokage someone demands her presence at the front gate, and I'd do it now" and that being said, the two of them took off toward the Hokage tower at full speed.

The stranger smirked. God, life was soo easy…

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" cryed in unison Kotetsu and Izumo, barging into the office.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the strange behaviour of the two "What?"

"Someone demands your presence at the front gate!" still in unison.

"And who would that 'someone' be?" she questioned, rather annoyed.

The two chuunin looked at each other with puzzled expression "Uhm… someone?"

Tsunade's eyebrow began to twitch _That'd better not be a prank _"Ok, ok, let's go" she sighed. _Anything but paperwork!_

_

* * *

_

_Oh god!_ thought the blonde Hokage when she caught sight of the small group of black-cloated shinobi waiting for her at the gate _It can't be!_ her mind was running through the possible implication of what she was seeing, when she landed a couple of meters from where they were standing. Blood-red eyes met amber ones.

"…Senju Tsunade…"

"…Uchiha Sasuke…"

* * *

_Sooo, that's it for chapter one. Sorry for it being so short, but that's just a teaser after all…_

_Some of you have probably noticed Hinata didn't stutter a couple of times in the chap… my guess is that she stutters when she's uncomfortable, namely when Naruto or other people she doesn't know are around, or when she's talking about Naruto… when these conditions are not met, she doesn't stutter…_

_AnkoGenma is one of the minor pairings I hinted in the intro, and you probably noticed a hint of a TsunadeGenma… fun-crack pairings, nothing to worry about :P_

_Hope you liked the yedi-like powers of the sharingan xD I always believed it could be used that way xD_

_Yeah, Senju Tsunade. She's the granddaughter of the first Hokage, isn't she? So, Senju._

_Hiashi is a little ooc? Naa, I don't think so… I believe every father will crack having to deal with a teenager daughter in an hormonal spree :P_

_Guess what (who) Juugo is carrying?_

_Why did Sasuke reach Konoha before Pain did? You'll have to wait for chap1 for the answer :P Maybe I'll even write a spin-off, stand-alone chapter (chap0.5)…_

_Please take a couple of minutes to Review, it means a lot…_


End file.
